Twisting Fate, Turning Choice
by RedDrops
Summary: Alice's new visions threaten to completely alter the paths of all those involved. Will she and Jasper burry her new visions or give into what fate has shown them? - Bella/Jacob, Bella/Edward, & Bella/Jasper - A twist of fate & turn of choice decides.
1. Alice's Vision: First New Path

**Summary:**

** Isabella "Bella" Swan leaves Arizona in hopes of escaping the chaos and lack of normalcy that her Mother bestows upon her every day. She decides to move to Forks to live with her quiet Father when her Mother follows her Step-Dad to Jacksonville in hopes that he and those of his town will gift her with the mundane life she's dying for. Little does she know that Forks has its own rather large share of the unnatural and the extraordinary.**

** Edward Cullen has been single through his entire life and existence. He longs for love and affection as strongly as he longs for a reprieve from his self-loathing. Can Bella, his singer, truly be the one to alleviate his suffering?**

** Jasper Hale found light when Alice came into his life. For decades she filled him with joy and enough love, but now a vision threatens to tear their world apart. Can they both avoid this new path or is exactly what they've truly been waiting for?**

** Jacob Black has enjoyed life on the Quileute reservation with his Father, Billy Black. He's kinda bored, but he's not really complaining. That is until changes start threatening his family, his friends and his sanity. Many dangerous changes, including the imprint of the woman with impossibly beautiful chocolate eyes burned forever into his soul.**

** You are entering into...  
**

**Twisting Fate, Turning Choice**

Alice's Vision: First New Path

My fingers lightly danced through her raven spikes, mimicking the movements she made on her way to our bed. I felt her relax even further in reply and swam happily in the feelings she projected. Peacefulness, comfort, warmth and that gentle love just above fondness. That had always been enough. I loved it. I loved her.

"I love you too" she whispered, turning around to wink at me. Of course she would know already that I was about to express my affection for her aloud.

My fingers made waves down her back causing her to moan. She began to turn around and lean up to kiss me when her eyes dulled. A vision was coming on. I looked at her face and she wasn't smiling. This was not a vision about me nibbling her ear as I was about to do after she kissed me. In fact, she was frowning and the expression looked confused.

One minute passed by. Then two. Then five. I was not going to push her. When her visions lasted this long it usually did not mean something good. So, instead, I prepared myself for whatever her Sight revealed to her. Would what she was seeing be imminent or not? Her visions, at times, came months before they manifested into reality. Still, if it was something threatening I needed to start planning.

Carlisle was at the hospital until 9 tonight. It was 5:36 right now. The others were around the house. If I needed to I could call Carlisle and he would race home as soon as the words "family emergency" escaped my lips. I felt for the silver cell in my pocket.

"Jasper?" Edward's voice called out softly from behind the door. Of course he would hear my thoughts from his room.

_ Just be patient. I will let you know as soon as I do. In the meantime check on Esme, Rosalie and Emmet. Do so without appearing suspicious. _

I sent him these thoughts with my mind.

"Is she seeing something?"

_ Yes._

My heart stopped. Well, if my heart could beat anymore it would have stopped. Why wasn't Edward seeing her vision?

"I don't know," he voiced back, picking up on the thoughts I was not directing at him.

Before I could respond, Alice took a deep breath in signaling that her vision was complete. Slowly, even for a human's pace though she was not one, Alice turned her head in my direction. There were tears in her eyes, which she could never shed.

"Dear," I cooed at her, sending her as much calmness and love as I could muster, while I inwardly battled off the range of emotions spewing from her lack of a beating heart. Most of all, I was buried by her deep pain. It stung with the intensity of those fires, which plummeted me into this existence.

"Jasper..." she began, but could not continue as she broke down into a fit of shaking sobs.

I was at her side instantly, rubbing her small back and kissing her tearless eyes closed.

After what seemed like a lifetime she stopped crying and turned to me. Her eyes looked sad, but also understanding. I felt the same sadness and understanding pour from her. I did not understand why she was feeling either. I wanted to know, but I would not push her.

Almost as if she could read my thoughts as Edward could, my darling Alice whispered, in a barely audible voice even for my extremely sensitive ears, "There are many things I need to tell you."

I nodded, a nervous smile on my face.

"Lets go to our place. I need to talk about this with just you first."

I could not stand to see her this miserable. Where was my sparkling pixie of joy? I did not recognize this woman with all of these emotions weighing her down. I could not recall ever seeing her like this. I felt scared. Clearly I'd been sharing the fear as I watched her cringe in response.

"Sorry, darlin'," I nearly shouted, terrified that I was making her feel even worse.

"Jasper, please, let's go to our place," she repeated as she grabbed my hand and began to drag me toward the door.

I chuckled slightly at her attempts to drag me. This was more on par with the Alice I know. Still, I was nervous about what she was going to tell me and reluctantly followed with my head down.

"Whadcha do now, Jazzie?" Emmet's monstrous voice boomed.

I scowled at him. Of course, the way Alice was dragging me toward the door with my head down made it look like I was on my way to being punished.

He chuckled and winked at me, "Enjoy your punishment. I know I always do."

Rosalie whacked him on the back of the head. "It appears I have been too soft on you," she growled, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him in the direction of their bedroom.

Normally I would have laughed or at least smiled, but as my Alice pulled me out the door I could only worry about the impending doom I felt her vision would leave me with.

**This is my first twilight fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this little teaser, leave a review and come back for future chapters ;)!**

**Important Note: I'll be making a lot of character and story changes, but if you see anything really, really inconsistent and you think its a mistake on my part please leave me a note about it. Thank you!**


	2. Presence Beaconing

**I'm using the Twilight series books and the Twilight movie to dig out my own, little place in the Twilight Universe. I own neither these books nor the movie, its characters, its places, its happenings nor Stephenie Meyer's level of passion.**

* * *

**You are entering into...  
**

**Twisting Fate, Turning Choice**

Presence Beaconing

**JACOB**

My life on the Quileute reservation had become more than dull. Oh, sure I had my Father, Billy, and my best friends, Quil and Embry. Still, life had become too routine. Even cliff-diving did not promise the same level of excitement that it once had. I needed something different. Danger. Suspense. Anything other than this constant boredom.

For this reason, it did not surprise me that I was nearly shaking in anticipation. Charlie's daughter, Isabella was coming back to Forks. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, I knew that Charlie would be pulling into his driveway in any minute.

"Dad! Can we go already?" I begged.

He chuckled and nodded.

In no time at all we were off, rolling along the dirt road at what felt like, in my anxious excitement, the pace of a snail. I sighed. Then I thought about Bella. I could not remember much about her as I hadn't seen her since we'd been six. She and I had made mud pies together. She hated her full name, Isabella. She tripped a lot. The memories aren't much thicker than that. I can sorta remember the look of her brown hair and brown eyes. I didn't really care about it at the time. I thought she looked, well, just like my friend Bella. Maybe a little plain, but I doubted she'd still look ordinary.

I'd seen a picture of Renée, Bella's Mom, before. It'd been just once when I accidentally knocked an old book down at Charlie's during a victory dance when my team won. It fell out, he snatched it away and made off to toss it, but I caught him quickly pocketing it near the trash can. But enough of Charlie and his feelings for his ex. Though I can't blame him. Renée had been a looker who definitely didn't fall in the category of plain Jane. I couldn't imagine her daughter did either.

While lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that the snail pace we were traveling at had actually managed to get us onto Charlie's street. My fingers curled into fists. Make that shaking fists. Seriously, was I still shaking? Damn, I haven't been this excited in, well, I can't even remember the last time I was this excited. BUT that doesn't matter. I can't have Bella seeing me like this. I'm 15 and I'm pretty sure she's 17. The age difference has already knocked my chances with her back enough. I don't need to appear even younger.

The white wood walls of the Swan residence grew closer and closer until we pulled up into their asphalt driveway. This red truck we were bringing her was old, but I think I've done it some justice. Needs some new tires maybe and its wearing its share of dents. The clutch has to be pumped twice and its rusting, but I've totally rebuilt the engine and made some other minor repairs. Damn, I hope she's gonna like it.

Charlie came out and reintroduced her to my Father, while I concentrated on being cool and collected. Once I felt that I had that under control my Father and Charlie were play fighting in the road. I took that as my chance to reintroduce myself to Bella.

Looking up I uttered, "Oh-ah, hi I'm Jacob."

"Hey-ah"

She seemed a little uncomfortable or nervous. I tried to assure her that I wasn't that new of a face. She'd have enough of that at her new school.

"We used to make mud pies when we were little."

"Right, no, I remember."

I could tell that she didn't really, but she smiled all the same. Her smile was a little strained, unlike my own. Of course, she wasn't feasting her eyes on the beauty that was Bella. I would have never thought a name could fit someone so perfectly. Bella. Beautiful. Bella. She was hot. Gorgeous even! Her skin was pale as can be, but it only seemed to add to her physical appeal.

"Are they always like this?" she questioned, knocking me out of my stare. Damn, I hope I hadn't made her too uncomfortable.

I shook my head with a smile. "Awh, it's getting worse with old age."

Charlie leaned up against the car. It was time for another introduction. One between Bella and her new truck. She was absolutely bubbly and hurried to get in the driver's seat. I couldn't imagine someone as beautiful as her excited about this rusty, old truck, but Bella appeared to be full of surprises. Already.

* * *

**BELLA**

"This is perfect. You're joking," I exclaimed as I thrust open the door of my new baby directly into Jacob. "Sorry!" I was not in the mindset for a better apology. No, my mind was in over-drive. New town, first time seeing my Father in too long, new friends and now new car. Okay, I suppose only the car was new to me, but everything felt so different here that it might as well be brand new.

Jacob settled in beside me, almost mirroring my exuberance. I was literally on cloud nine. I knew I'd be falling later when I rolled up to my new school in this little 3,120 person town in the middle of the Spring semester, but that could not stop me from feeling excellent right now. And plus, I'd have a friend there to shelter me from the hell awaiting me.

I asked him if I could give him a ride, begging him to say 'yes' with my mind.

"Oh, I go to school on the reservation."

No such luck. First day hell, here I come. I sighed.

"Right... Right... That's too bad. It would have been nice to know one person."

He looked as bummed as I felt.

"Hey, you know since I don't know anyone here just yet would you like to, um, maybe meet up later on your reservation? It has been so long since I have seen it."

His eyes lifted.

"Yeah, Bella!" He replied, just a little to loudly.

Charlie leaned his head in.

"What was that?"

I could not miss the gleam in Charlie's eyes. It has not been even twenty-four hours yet and he is already scheming in his head. Being alone has certainly turned Charlie into an old woman.

I frowned at him and said, in the most monotone pitch I could utter, "I am going to go to the reservation after school if that is alright?"

His eyebrows lifted and then he smiled. His smile was just a little too happy for my liking.

"Or I could just finish settling in."

That cut his smile dead in its tracks, as a frown took over his face.

"No, Bells. The reservation after school will be fine. Just don't do anything dangerous and don't stay out past curfew."

Jacob chimed in, "I'll take good care of her. No worries."

And just like that, it was settled. Everyone said their goodbyes and I was off to my first day of hell.

* * *

**JASPER**

I took a deep breath in and readied myself for the exhale, which wouldn't come until I was once again safely in the Cullen's walls.

Alice patted my back gently and whispered, "You'll be fine today. Trust me, Sweetheart. I have an eye for this kind of thing."

She winked and I chuckled. I trusted her, but still took another breath and prepared for the laborious task of just getting through another day at Fork's high. While our locations continually changed, it was always the same routine. Freedom, pretend with the humans, and a return to blissful freedom, which just never seemed to come quickly enough. The lyrics to "I made my own hell" by Vhaldemar floated through my head. I was not a fan and I had only listened to its once, but I could relate so it left an impression.

Attempting to frown, she settled for squeezing her eyes, which only really looked cute to me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Darlin', at this rate we'll never get goin'."

This time she did frown and turned her back to me. I watched her exit the house and turn in the direction of Edward's silver S6OR. How I despised that car. I longed to take out my sweet, silver Suzuki GSX-R1000 and mark a donut upon the asphalt of the high-school parking lot. Unfortunately, such was not a possibility when playing human. So, I instead must settle for the reward that is my small victory over Alice this morning. I took my final intake of breath for the day, filling my senses with safe freedom and exhaled. I trusted Alice. That was easy. What I didn't trust was myself.

* * *

I would hear murmurs and whispers about her all day, but I would not actually see her until lunchtime.

"Jasper!" Alice snapped as she tugged me toward the lunch building.

I understood her ability to be alright with this. She saw the future and unless it threatened her life or those she cared about, my little pixie obeyed fate. Her ability to truly see her life before it happened was all she had known or was, at least, all she could remember. While the rest of our coven-our family and myself are forced to endure the inescapable cage of permanent, impeccable memory of all our entire pasts as vampires, Alice was, in addition, doomed to also fret over the future. Only, she did not fret. Even when the future, this future in particular, threatened to run our happiness through a shredder.

"Alice you're amazing," I signed to her using ASL so I would not have to breath in order to speak.

"Thank you, Jazzie," she said between giggles. Then her giggling shifted into a silent glare. "Don't think you're getting out of this one. We're at the doors to the cafeteria. You better open them before I push you through."

For a moment I debated whether or not I would enjoy her shattering the glass with the force of my body, but decided it would be best to comply. I grabbed the left door and held it open for her. She danced through, spinning once and then proceeded to head over to our table by the back. Reluctantly, I followed that is, until, I caught sight of the new girl.

To say this young woman was pretty would not do her justice. Isabella Swan did not possess the appeals of this modern era. She did not have an extremely large chest, tanned skin or any features mimicking the quality of that deemed "movie star" beauty. No, on the contrary she had milky white skin framed by loose, curly chestnut hair. Her face's features were delicate. She screamed of innocence that could not be tainted and it was absolutely ravishing.

If I did not thinking this Isabella could become more beautiful, I was wrong. For a moment her eyes met mine and I found I could not move. Light, soft, brown orbs centered in the perfect white of her eyes above those gentle lips screaming of their pillow-like texture, pulled me deep into a trance. I just wanted to touch those lips and- Alice coughed.

While time had seemed to cease its momentum when I first saw Isabella, I was aware that all of this happened in less than ten seconds. I resumed moving in the direction of the Cullen's table as fast as would be humanly possible. My fingers reached for Alice's and she laced hers with my own, but the tight squeeze usually following this action was given by neither of us.

I opened my mouth to speak, damning all my concerns over breathing in the King's feast around me, but she silenced me with her pinky finger. She took her seat and I followed suit onto a chair next to hers. Our eyes met. While my gaze carried pain, worry and guilt hers only met me with nearly emotionless acceptance. She was holding back, but the understanding was all, but false. Instantly, I was thrown back into our conversation at our place so many months ago.

* * *

_"Jasper, I have to tell you something, which you cannot tell the others. You aren't going to like it. It is going to destroy a lot of what we've built, that between you and I as well as that between the rest of the Cullen's. Someone is coming who, who, wh-" again she broke down into sobs._

_I scooped her up and carried her over to rest on our favorite boulder covered in moss. There, I cradled her small body in my large arms. One hand reached toward her face, while I shifted my body to support her with only one arm. With my fingers I brushed under her eyes. While she could not shed any tears this always seemed to have a calming effect on her. Plus, I was pouring every ounce of calmness I could muster into the emotional part of her being._

_"Jasper," she began again, once the fury of her sadness was subdued, "we will not have these moments like this much longer."_

_She raised her hand at me before I could object._

_"I always knew that you and I would never experience pure love together. Tenderness, affection and adoration? Yes. Comfort? Undeniably. Love of a sort? Absolutely. But deep, real love? No."_

_My brow squeezed together and I grabbed its point of pressure with two fingers._

_"Jasper, you have to listen to me. I have known this since before we came to the Cullen's and before we met at that cafe. After my vision of our life together, I saw the one who would fill your heart with love. Jasper, my job was to prepare you for this one. I did not know it would end up being such a short job, but it seems that the one you are meant for is nearing her arrival. I do not know when, but it will be soon."_

_"Darlin' you are not a place holder in my heart," I growled._

_She looked as if she was about to start sobbing again, but then bit it back._

_"No, Jasper, I do not see it that way either. But we were not meant to last for ever, Jas."_

_I starred down into her angelic, golden eyes and could not take her words for anything other than madness._

_"You don't believe me, Jasper," she said, airily._

_"No, I don't, Alice!"_

_She sighed and pushed herself off of me. Standing up she walked to the upper edge of our boulder then turned around to stare down at me._

_"You may not now, but you will."_

_I projected defiance at her, but she would not budge on this issue._

_She started to say more, but then closed her mouth. Walking back down past me, she hopped off to boulder._

_"I have more to say about this vision, but it can wait until later," she mumbled with her back to me and then raced off in the direction of the Cullen's home._

* * *

I felt shock sting my mind as the memory faded. I turned to the source. Edward. Well, so much for keeping this a complete secret from everyone in the family.

'This isn't over' was etched into Edward's expression.

I nodded.

_I don't know everything yet. _I thought at him.

He nodded, looked over at the new girl and back at me.

I nodded, my face dropping slightly.

_Yes, according to Alice she is the one._

I started to sense an emotion from him, but he quickly buried it in worry.

_What was that?_

He frowned.

I sighed. Yes, this would be another day in hell. In fact, this was going to be a very, very long one, yet while I dreaded being here I would rather school drag on for an eternity over ending at 3:00 pm. Alice had informed me when we prepared for the day this morning that I was to meet her at our place for the second part of our conversation. Needless to say, I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

**To Reviewers: How do you feel about the pace of this story? I know I am only just beginning, but it would be nice if anyone cares to assess whether I am moving too slow or just right.**

**Also, would you please start thinking about a couple of things... 1) Should Alice have her own battle with love in this story? 2) Should Edward have a fair shot at Bella? 3) And Jacob? I don't need opinions on these yet, but I will as the story progresses and the plot is ready for thickening ;D!**

**Hope you're enjoying this! More up as soon as I can.**


End file.
